


White Hair

by orphan_account



Category: Gintama
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Bad end, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gekijouban Gintama Kanketsu-hen: Yorozuya yo Eien Nare | Be Forever Yorozuya, Gen, Sickness, everyone dies sooner or later, in this case sooner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five years later, Kagura’s hair falls white.Shinpachi can do nothing but watch as everyone dies.





	White Hair

Five years later, Kaguras hair goes a beautiful shimmering white, like spun gossamer. 

Sadaharu had passed away perhaps a year earlier, the natural white of his fur hiding his ailing condition until his last few days. 

Shinpachi sits by her bedside, and wails at the unfairness of the situation.

He was the weak one, the megane, the straight-man in a world of twisting insanity. 

He should have been the one to die first, not Kagura, who despite everything they’ve been through still loves sukonbu and stitches ‘kay’ onto the end of her sentences and screams at Sougo. Not Kagura, who wouldn’t live to see Gintoki return.

Shinpachi has to leave the hospital room that night, and he knows when he comes back she’ll no longer be with them. 

Like Otae, and Kyuubie, and Tsukuyo and so many others. 

Her hospital room window is left open, and for the first time in five years she comes face to face with her dad. 

(His hair is stupid and curly as ever, and his eyes looks so pained she want to get up and smack him through a wall but she can barely raise her hands)

Gintoki holds her hand, until the sun rises and she takes her last breath. 

What’s left of the Shinsengumi attend the funeral. Hijikata and Sougo, Kondo and Yamazaki. (There’s so few left here now, Earth is a dying planet.)

Hijikatas hair is shot through with white, and he watches the funeral with the eyes of a man watching his own. 

She’s buried next to Sadaharu, right next to Gintoki’s empty grave and Shinpachi wants to be sick. 

(Otose is a few rows away, finally reunited with her husband, Madao had been found curling into a bottle of booze, not dead from the disease but dead from starvation. Katsura hasn’t been seen in a couple months, but Elizabeth is still on earth so it’s presumed he’s still alive. Anyone else not seen in a while is assumed dead.)

He wasn’t suppose to outlive them. Kagura was pretty much his little sister, for all Gintoki’s disappearance had split them apart. 

Nobody notices the man in a long cloak, head wrapped in bandages, watching the proceedings in silence.

Some time later, they hold the same funeral for Hijikata, and by then it’s clear that Sougo and Kondo are sick as well. 

Everyone was dying. 

Everyone except for Shinpachi.

The day he finds a white hair growing is almost a relief. Gin-San, Kagura, Sadaharu, Otae, everyone. He was going to join them. 

(Moments after finding the hair, he stands from his kneeling position and pretends he wasn’t about to cut his belly)

(The figure behind him with a single lock of curly white hair sticking out from tightly wrapped cloth pretends he wasn’t about to stop him.)

In a little shop, half of its roof torn off, a robot maid sat incompleted. A camera took the place of her head, and dust sat thickly on its lens. 

The old man had gotten sick before he could do the last thing that was asked of him.

**Author's Note:**

> whoops


End file.
